Carnaval
by AuroreBlue
Summary: OS CARNAVAL /!\ Bon, en gros, Sharon, vu que c'est Mardi Gras, joue une mauvaise farce aux garçons. Ensuite vient la fête, où tout le monde est invité. Sauf qu'Oscar se pointe avec des bouteilles d'alcool ! Et là, tout dérape...pour le meilleur, mais surtout pour le pire...
1. Mauvaise blague

**Voila ! Ceci est la première partie de l'OS, et comme dit dans le précédent, c'est vous, chers lecteurs et lectrices...**

**Break : En vérité je suis sur qu'il y en a pas plus de trois**

**Aurore : *l'assomme à coups d'encyclopédie***

**... qui allez contribuer à la suite ! Grace aux rewiews, et aux MP, vous pouvez m'indiquer des propositions, des situations, des couples, ou même une vidéo/chanson/autre dont le contenu serait votre idée de la suite.**

**Bien entendu, j'en prendrais compte pour ravir chacun(e), et n'oubliez pas, même une phrase suffit !**

**Gil : C'est à dire ?**

**Aurore : Tu peux simplement marquer "GilxBreak" par exemple *clin d'oeil***

**Bref, merci, et bonne lecture, en espérant de tout coeur que vous apprécierez !**

* * *

Elle se réveilla aux aurores , un sourire trèèèèèèès suspect sur les lèvres. Mardi gras . Elle avait une petite idée en tête. Ses amis allaient faire une drôle de tête, foi de Sharon Rainsworth !

Elle fila s'habiller, puis se mit à arpenter le manoir à la recherche de vêtements particuliers...

Quand sonna neuf heurs, elle jugea que ses compères avaient assez dormi, et les fit donc appeler.

Dix minutes plus tard, devant la rouquine, en rang d'oignons, se tenaient un Break encore plus décoiffé que Barma, un Gil visiblement en manque de caféine, un Oz boutonné de travers et une Alice qui rongeait un os en guise de petit déjeuner.

« vous savez quel jour on est ? » demanda celle aux yeux roses de sa voix cristalline.

La seule réponse qu'elle obtenu fut un « naaaaaaan » style maniaco-dépressif-endormi-en-manque-de-bonbons/cig arette/sommeil/viande, by les quatre en même temps.

Elle se racla la gorge, retenant son éventail, qui la démangeait furieusement.

« aujourd'hui, c'est le carnaval, et la tradition est de se déguiser. Doooooonc …

- Donc ? Osa Gilbert.

- Je vous ai choisi vos costumes ! »

Elle avait l'air ravie-contente.

Un ange passa. Puis deux. Puis Emily avec des ailes.

« HEIIIIIIIIN ?! » cri à l'unisson de nos quatre futures victimes. Auquel elle répondit par un petit rire flippant sur les bords.

Quelques minutes et coups d'éventail plus tard (pour ne pas dire deux heures et 165 frappes), elle leur avait fait enfiler leur costume. Et donné aux garçons la vague envie de se suicider.

En effet, elle les avait déguisé...en filles !

Xerxès, pour commencer, portait une robe violette, lui découvrant les épaules, retenue au cou par un ruban. L'arrière était un dos-nu tombant jusqu'aux hanches. La jupe arrivait par terre, cachant jambes et pieds d'une multitude de volants bordés de dentelle. Il portait des courts gants blancs, retenus par des rubans mauves.

Il avait honte. Vraiment. Le pire n'était pas la tenue elle-même, mais la manière dont il la portait. Il ressemblait vraiment à une femme. La taille, pourtant dépourvue de corset, était mince et creusée, les épaules très peu larges, les mains longues et effilées. En plus il n'était pas très grand. Argh.

« Hé le clown ! Va falloir te mettre à la viande, t'as encore moins l'air d'un homme que la tête d'algue ! »

Inutile de préciser de qui venait la remarque...

En parlant de la tête d'algue, notre minable préféré était sûrement le plus malchanceux des trois. Primo, il avait eu droit au corset. Et secundo, il était habillé en maid. Avec une mini-jupe. Et des bas blancs. Il avait même une clochette autour du cou, nom d'un chien !

Étonnamment, il portait sa jupe à merveille. Sharon commençait même à penser que ses jambes pouvaient rivaliser avec celles d'Alice.

Quand à Oz, il portait le costume d'Écho, celui qu'il lui avait offert ors de la Sainte-Brigitte. Et disons que l'effet n'était pas... tout à fait le même...

Alice, déguisée en princesse, comme Sharon, riait son donner l'impression qu'elle allait s'arrêter un jour.

La Rainsworth, elle, se préparait à activer la seconde phase de son plan : inviter tout le monde !

C'est ainsi qu'une demi-heure plus tard débarquaient Reim, fringuant Sherlock, Elliot, qui faisait un pirate crédible, Vanessa, traînée là par son frère, en terrible diablesse, Léo, savant fou très plausible, Vincent, qui avait sauté sur l'occasion pour se balader en pyjama (brodé de petites étoiles multicolores et du prénom 'Gilbert' avec un cœur sur le 'i'), Echo, particulièrement mignonne avec son tablier, sa toque et son chou, Ada, jolie fée des fleurs (et des décolletés bien remplis) et enfin Oscar, clown absolument réaliste, avec en prime des cartons de bouteilles sous les bras.

Après une bonne heure de fou rire général et un fracassant « TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE ! », Sharon les invita à passer à table.

Ils y restèrent jusqu'à trois heures et demie, discutant de tout et de rien, puis vint l'heure du thé, puis, vers six heures, Oscar sortit les bouteilles et hurla :

« APEROOOOOOO ! »

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout était parti en vrille.


	2. Ambiance mitigée

**Bon, voila la suite de l'OS. Je remercie vivement Neko's Smile pour son aide et Eysselia pour avoir laissé une rewiew (ça fait chaud au coeur ^^).**

**Je préviens tout de suite, le chapitre est un peu beaucoup très long (plus de 3600 mots) et assez...chaud. Âmes sensibles, ce n'est pas du lemon, mais ça peut choquer. **

**Je tiens aussi à m'excuser aupres des fans de Break (dont je fais partie*^*) qui pourront avoir envie de me jeter des pierres. j'ai essayé d'introduire un peu d'humour, aussi. Merci de ne pas me lapider pour mes jeux de mots débiles. Je me suis aussi essayée à un (ou des) couple(s) original (originaux), selon certains (et ouais, j'ai pas lu toutes les fic de la catégorie ! M'en voulez pas !)**

**Je ne m'attarde pas plus, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous ravira, ô vous qui lisez ce que j'écris *salut profond*. Merci beaucoup !**

**Et pardonnez moi de vous avoir fait attendre, si tel est le cas ^^**

* * *

_Break, qui avait attendu ce moment toute la soirée en sirotant tranquillement de nombreux verres, saisit l'occasion de sortir sans subir les coup d'évant-aie de Sharon, actuellement affalée sur un canapé en train de malmener « sa petite sœur Alice », qui elle avait tenté plus tôt de faire un strip-tease._

_Mais c'était une autre histoire._

_L'albinos se rendit donc sur la terrasse, pestant contre la robe trop légère à son goût par rapport à la nuit fraîche, puis décida de s'isoler dans le jardin, risquant de se casser la figure dans les escaliers à cause de la robe trop longue. Il admirait vraiment miss Sharon, maintenant._

_Il erra entre les buissons, jusqu'à rejoindre un lac. La berge était reliée par un ponton à un kiosque au milieu de l'eau, qu'il rejoignit. Là, il s'assit sur une des épaisses rambardes en pierre, et ferma son œil de sang, profitant de la caresse du vent glacial sur sa peau nue._

_Il lui revint en tête l'image de Vincent, ce sale rat d'égout, qui n'avait cessé de le regarder bizarrement. Ça allait jaser au QG, ça c'est sur !_

_Il se remit debout en soupirant. La jeune Rainsworth était vraiment une petit diablesse, quand elle s'y mettait..._

_Il eut l'impression que ses jambes flanchaient. Il pensa qu'il avait peut-être trop bu, puis se rappela qu'il lui était impossible d'être ivre. D'autant plus que sa tête lui répondait parfaitement._

_Intrigué par ces observations, il ne remarqua une silhouette derrière lui que lorsqu'elle lui plaqua une main contre la bouche, lui enserrant les bras de son autre main, pour l'empêcher de bouger._

_Xerxès voulut répliquer, mais il constata avec horreur que son corps ne réagissait pas avec autant de force qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Sa panique commença à monter quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas se libérer de la poigne de son adversaire, qu'il reconnu comme étant...Vincent Nightray._

**Dans la pièce, on avait droit à un spectacle pour le moins original. Elliot, qui visiblement ne tenait pas l'alcool, était debout sur une table, sabre à la main, mimant un pirate en plein pillage, alternant les cris par de vieilles chansons de marins, braillées plutôt que chantées. Au pied de la table, Léo se roulait par terre tellement il riait, tandis que Vanessa filmait le tout. Ses frères allaient bien rigoler, tiens !**

**Au bout d'un moment, le blond se laissa emporter et se pris les pieds dans une bouteille, se cassant magistralement la figure, avec une grâce de pachyderme. Léo avait failli s'étouffer, le visage plus rouge encore qu'une tomate bien mure. Vanessa n'avait pas loupé une miette du spectacle et pleurait de rire en imaginant la tête de son frère quand elle lui montrerait la vidéo.**

**Seulement, le Nightray étant tombé sur la tête et légèrement alcoolisé, il se releva patraque, et son valet décida de l'accompagner jusqu'à une des chambres, approuvé par la brune.**

**En chemin, le blond sembla retrouver ses esprits, et demanda à son serviteur quelle bêtise il avait fait. Celui-ci se ricana, ne répondant que : « Tu devrais avoir honte ! ».**

**Ils arrivèrent à une des chambres, entrèrent et Elliot referma la porte, une idée germant dans son esprit. Il attrapa le brun, le fit basculer sur le lit et empêcha toute forme de protestation en scellant leur bouches.**

_Pendant ce temps, dans les jardins, Xerxès paniquait, se sentent pris au piège, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Le blond se pencha tout près de son oreille._

_« Vous êtes absolument ravissante, Mademoiselle Chapelier ! J'espère que cela ne vous importune pas que j'aie versé une drogue dans votre verre ? De toutes manières, je m'en fiche, de votre avis, ou même de votre accord voyez-vous, j'ai l'intention de m'amuser, et vous faites une proie de choix dans cette tenue, Lady. »_

_Il jubilait intérieurement. L'albinos suscitait chez lui un flot de sentiments inverses : la haine, l'admiration, le dégoût, et surtout le désir. Son esprit perverti avait alors saisit la soirée, genre d'événement durant lequel Break relâchait son attention, pour avoir l'occasion d'enfin assouvir ses envies les plus obscènes. Par ailleurs, miss Sharon l'avait gâté, sur ce coup là..._

_Xerxès écarquilla son œil. De la drogue ? Une proie ? S'amuser ? Il se se débattit furieusement, ou du moins le tenta, car la drogue engourdissait ses membres. Complètement paniqué, il ne sut plus que faire lorsqu'il se retrouva plaqué contre une colonne, piégé entre la pierre et le corps du blond._

Au salon, Oscar avait allumé la musique, et Sharon avait enfin libéré Alice, trouvant plus agréable de jouer les cupidons. Cupidon moqueur et yaoiste en l'occurrence, puisqu'elle avait l'idée de faire se rapprocher Gilbert, maintenant qu'il était un peu éméché - et donc, combiné avec la tenue de maid, super sexy – avec Reim, qui s'était fait jeter quelques jours auparavant et passait une mauvaise période.

Elle commença donc par aller voir Reim, un sourire enfantin plaqué sur le visage, le même que celui qu'elle affichait à son serviteur préféré lorsqu'elle voulait lui demander un bonbon. Elle demanda donc à la copie de Sherlock Holmes d'aller vérifier le contenu d'une chambre à l'autre bout du manoir, lui proposant un verre au passage. Mais pas n'importe quel verre. Oh ça non ! Elle avait le verre « spécial tonton Oscar » : celui avec deux fois plus d'alcool que dans n'importe quel autre. Mais sans le goût. Pour jouer des farces. Au fond, Oscar était pire que Break.

Elle se demanda où il était passé, puis pensa qu'il était sorti. Pas la peine de s'inquiéter, il ne risquait rien, après tout.

_Cela faisait maintenant des longue secondes que Vincent s'en prenait aux lèvres de l'albinos. Celui-ci tentait de se dégager, en vain. Il savait que son corps ne lui obéissait plus, et ses pensées s'emmêlaient, la peur le gagnant peu à peu. Malgré tout, il tenta de mordre son agresseur, qui, plus vivace, en profita pour forcer l'accès à sa bouche. Le blanc sentait avec effroi la langue non invitée chatouiller la sienne, titiller son palais, frotter ses dents avec une certaine violence, et une main indésirable caresser la peau nue de son dos, descendant vers les hanches, tandis que l'autre maintenait ses bras coincés dans son dos. Cette main finit par lâcher ses proies pour aller se poser sur la nuque du chapelier, tandis que le blond le collait à lui. Les bras libérés tentèrent de repousser l'agresseur, mais cela ne servit à rien._

_Break se sentit défaillir lorsque des doigts vicieux commencèrent à glisser sous le tissu._

Oz s'approcha d'Echo, intrigué. Depuis le début de la soirée, elle était assise sur une chaise, son chou à ses pieds, sa toque de travers, câlinant sa peluche Janta, qu'elle emmenait partout. Elle sursauta lorsque le blondinet la salua. Il lui offrit un sourire joyeux, elle en oublia de lui rappeler que c'était « Echo tout court ». Le garçon lui demanda alors de lui accorder une danse, puisque le ton était aux valses. Elle accepta en gardant un visage neutre, où pointaient cependant quelques rougeurs. Il lui attrapa la main, et ils commencèrent à enchaîner les pas sur le rythme de la musique.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Alice fulminait, retenue par Oscar qui voulait donner un coup de pouce à son neveu adoré. Vanessa les observait, un sourire en coin. Ça faisait plaisir à voir, cet oncle franc et rigolard. Les Vessalius n'avaient peut-être pas mauvais fond, au final. Elliot avait raison, pour cette fois. Tiens, il faisait quoi le valet d'ailleurs ?

**Dans la chambre, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils s'amusaient. Les vêtements étaient éparpillés au sol, les draps défaits couvrant à peine leur corps tandis qu'ils étaient complètement ailleurs, emportés par le plaisir. Quand ils redescendirent, après quelques minutes qui leur semblèrent des secondes, le blond s'écroula presque sur son valet, qui ramena le drap sur eux. Léo se pelotonna contre Elliot, essoufflé et rouge pivoine.**

**« Dit, Elly, on lui dira quoi à ta sœur si on se fait pincer ?**

**- T'en a pas marre de me poser des colles ?! Tu me demande à chaque fois !**

**- Oui, mais... »**

**Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le blond lui dévorait les lèvres. S'engagea une bataille amoureuse, empreinte de douceur, à coups de baisers et de caresses.**

_Vincent avait défait le ruban mauve qui retenait la robe au cou du blanc. Sa langue avait quitté la bouche du Chapelier pour s'attaquer à son cou, descendant vers ses clavicules. Il sentait que l'autre gigotait, mais peu lui importait. Si d'ailleurs il pouvait le faire souffrir, le briser, continuer son jeu pervers jusqu'à ce qu'il y prenne goût, avant de le faire mourir à petit feu, tout serait parfait. Il sentait déjà les tressaillements de sa victime alors qu'il détachait les rubans retenant la jupe d'une main experte, la seconde se perdant sur son ventre fin._

_Pour Break, la torture était sans fin. Il ne pouvait lutter, alors il priait tous les dieux qu'il connaissait, les Baskerville, la Volonté de l'Abysse, ce sale môme d'Oz, n'importe qui, pourvu que quelqu'un arête Vincent._

_Malheureusement pour lui, personne ne venait. La robe glissa à ses pieds, libérant sa peau immaculée, pureté que le blond comptait bien souiller, et de la manière la plus horrible qu'il soit._

_D'un mouvement de la part du Nightray, Xerxès se retrouva au sol, complètement dominé._

**Sharon avait enfermé Reim, légèrement ivre, avec Gil, dans le même état, dans une chambre. Qui ne contenait en tout et pour tout qu'un lit immense. Les deux se regardèrent, perdus. La tête d'algue alla s'asseoir sur le lit, affirmant qu'elle viendrait sûrement les libérer. Le binoclard s'assit également, demandant à son compère d'infortune pour quelle raison elle les avait enfermés ici. Après de nombreuses théories abracadabrantesques, ils se mirent d'accord sur un fait : elle voulait les mettre ensemble. Ils éclatèrent de rire.**

**Puis une question coupa leur fou rire : Pourquoi pas ?**

Au salon, on était à l'étape karaoké. Donc, sur un air de chanson populaire braillaient Oscar et Alice. Quand la chanson prit fin, Ada se déboucha les oreilles en souriant et Vanessa attrapa le micro. Mine de rien, elle chantait bien ! Puis ce fur au tour d'Ada, rougissante, sous l'œil attendri de son oncle.

De l'autre côté du salon, Oz avait conclu avec Echo. Et ouais, il lui avait roulé une pelle ! Et il bénit le fait qu'elle n'ait pas relevé sur son costume...

Sharon était fière de son coup. En revenant au salon, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être aller chercher Break et lui arranger un coup. Mais avec qui ? Pas Ada, elle n'était pas suicidaire. Pourquoi pas Vanessa alors ? Fière de sa décision, elle commença par se rendre à la chambre de son éternel célibataire de valet.

_Un cri retentit, déchirant le silence du jardin endormi. Vincent l'avait fait. Se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier, Xerxes essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son visage défiguré par la peur, ses yeux embués par les larmes. Il ne pleurerait pas, non. Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Il en avait déjà assez comme ça, à ses dépend à lui, qui assouvissait ses envies obscènes contre son gré. Il essayait de penser à autre chose, espérant que le blond finirait vite sa petite affaire. C'était affreusement douloureux, terrifiant, dégradant, dégouttant. Le Chapelier se sentait sale, souillé de l'intérieur. Mais il retenait ses larmes, dernière once de fierté face à un adversaire indigne._

_Lorsqu'il eut fini sa petite affaire lubrique, le Nightray, se releva, redressa le blanc, attrapant son menton pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux._

_Il plaqua son corps contre celui dont il venait de s'amuser. Il constatait avec un plaisir lugubre la peau frissonner de dégoût, tenter de se libérer. Alors, voulant prolonger un peu son petit jeu scabreux, il se mit à embrasser le cou pale de Break, puis le mordilla, le lécha, le suça, comme s'il dévorait une friandise, tout en passant ses mains sur les omoplates et la taille fine, les griffant au passage. Il arrêta de martyriser le pauvre cou, et contempla son œuvre, un suçon qui allait rester là quelques jours au moins. Puis, décidant qu'il devrait bientôt s'éclipser, il s'autorisa un dernier plaisir. Il fondit sur les lèvres de l'albinos, et l'entraîna dans un baiser violent, le plaquant contre le mur brusquement, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair de sa proie. Quand il interrompit ce contact agressif, le Chapelier remarqua amèrement qu'un filet de salive reliait leur deux bouches. Il tressaillit quand le blond lui adressa la parole._

_« Merci beaucoup pour cette agréable soirée, miss Chapelier ! Vous serez d'accord sur le fait de n'en parler à personne, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait tellement honteux pour nous deux... allons, je vous laisse, maintenant ! Je vous conseille de vous rhabiller, la nuit est assez fraîche ! »_

_Sur ce, Vincent tourna les talons, et quitta le kiosque. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus en vue, Xerxès s'effondra au sol._

Sharon n'avait pas trouvé son valet dans sa chambre, et fouillait maintenant le manoir. Elle se remit à penser à ses deux « victimes ». Ils en étaient où, au juste ? Elle haussa les épaules. Elle leur demanderait quand elle les libérerait.

**Dans la chambre étaient toujours enfermés Reim et Gil. Mais la situation avait évolué. Raven était à califourchon sur le brun, qui laissait balader ses doigts sur ses cuisses, enlevant les bas au passage, remontant parfois jusque sous la jupe, tandis que les deux s'embrassaient. Brusquement, Reim fit basculer Gilbert, se retrouvant presque allongé sur lui. Il posa une main sur les hanches du plus petit, comme une autorisation. A laquelle celui aux cheveux noirs répondit par l'affirmative en guidant la main vers le nœud qui attachait sa robe.**

Dans une autre chambre, un brun se relevait.

« Va falloir retourner au salon, Elly ! »

L'autre se redressa, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

« A une condition !

- Laquelle ? Il soupira. Me demande pas un truc impossible...

- Rien de bien compliqué ! Son sourire s'élargit. Promet-moi simplement qu'on remettra ça !

- C'est tout ? Suspect, ça...

- Et qu'on le dira à Vanessa ! J'en ai marre de devoir trouver des idées pas possibles pour pas qu'elle nous chope !

- Plus tard, Elliot, plus tard... »

Le blond se mit à bouder, tandis que l'autre arborait une drôle de moue. Ils se rhabillèrent, et au moment où le brun enfilait ses lunettes, son maître attrapa sa main, dégagea ses cheveux et posa sa paume sur sa joue.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à cacher d'aussi beau yeux ? »

L'autre rougit et détourna la tête.

« C'est pour ne pas voir.

- T'es vraiment bizarre.

- Je sais ! »

Le blond soupira, puis afficha un sourire à son valet de petit ami, avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

« Bon, faut qu'on y aille, maintenant. »

**Au salon, Vanessa et Ada étaient pliées de rire en regardant les efforts d'Oncle Oscar pour arrêter Alice, qui faisait une seconde tentative de strip-tease. Heureusement, Oz rappliqua à temps pour l'empêcher de retirer sa chemise. La blonde lui demanda où était passée Echo, ce à quoi il répondit qu'elle était partie, avec Vincent. La brune aux cheveux courts fit la remarque qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup vu son frère adoptif, puis enchaîna sur un commentaire cinglant concernant son horrible costume, si c'en était un. Ils se mirent à rire en y repensant, puis arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit sourd. Alice était tombée de fatigue. Littéralement.**

**Il y eut un blanc, qui se brisa lorsque Elliot et Léo débarquèrent.**

_Break s'était écroulé lorsque Vincent n'avait plus été en vue. Il s'était rhabillé comme il avait pu, complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Puis il s'était roulé en boule dans un coin, et s'était mis à sangloter, le visage caché dans ses mains. Jamais il ne s'était senti si humilié, si sale. Jamais il n'avait eu si peur. Jamais il n'avait eu si mal. Au bout d'un moment, les larmes ne coulèrent plus, et l'albinos resta en boule, le regard dans le vague, sans même la force de penser._

_C'est ainsi que Sharon trouva son valet. Elle avait eu l'idée de chercher dans le jardin, et avait fini par apercevoir une forme dans le kiosque. Elle s'était approchée, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé tomber sur un tel spectacle. Le blanc était replié en position quasi-fœtale, la robe froissée, détachée en certains endroits, déchirée en d'autres. Pour ce qu'elle pouvait voir, il avait quelques griffures, ses cheveux étaient encore plus en pétard qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle ne pouvait voir son visage, mais elle devina facilement qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal._

**De son côté, Reim galérait à défaire le corsage de Gil. Elle lui avait cousu sur le dos ou quoi ?! Quand finalement la code céda, il retira à la vitesse de la lumière le vêtement, ce qui fit rire le Corbeau. Le Lièvre de Mars rougit un peu, puis agrippa les épaules de Raven, le plaquant contre le matelas. Le brun déglutit. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.**

Au salon, c'était un bazar total. Oscar avait ouvert d'autres bouteilles, et à présent Oz et Elliot chantaient -ou plutôt déformaient- une chanson tirée du film basé sur leur livre préféré.

Vanessa pleurait de rire, Léo avait presque honte pour son maître, Ada empêchait son oncle de draguer la brune. Alice dormait toujours. Sûrement rêvait-elle de viande...

_« Xerx ? »_

_La voix cristalline ne le fit même pas réagir. Elle s'assit à coté de lui et posa une main dans son dos, étonnée qu'il sursaute au contact. Elle remarqua des griffures, rouges et fraiches._

_« Xerxès ? »_

_Le ton s'était fait plus doux encore, et plus inquiet. Le blanc releva légèrement la tête et posa sur elle un œil vide, terne._

_« Que s'est-il passé ? Xerx ? »_

_Il ne répondit pas et se recroquevilla_ _encore plus. Il réagissait comme à sa sortie de l'Abysse. Un animal blessé. Sharon soupira et lui caressa la tête._

_« Tu as fait une mauvaise rencontre ? »_

_L'albinos hocha légèrement la tête. Elle comprit qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Il ne savait pas sur qui ou sur quoi il était tombé, mais la lutte avait du être féroce, vu son état et son corps parsemé de marques rouges. Elle lui sourit, bien qu'il ne la voie pas, et l'enlaça tendrement. Il releva la tête vers la jeune Rainsworth. Il ne distinguait pas son visage, mais elle dégageait une douce chaleur son être entier souriait, le réconfortait. Comme Lady Shelly. Il ferma les yeux et laissa aller sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme._

_« Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire, à moi. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Parce que tu es mon grand frère, Break. »_

_Il sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Il ne voyait les gens que comme il voulait les voir, en particulier Sharon._

_« Dis moi, Sharon, depuis quand marches-tu à mes côtés ? »_

**Gil s'était endormi, Reim n'allait pas tarder à sombrer. Ils s'étaient amusés, puis s'étaient mis d'accord sur une chose : c'était juste une histoire d'un soir. Quand ils se réveilleraient, rien ne serait arrivé, oubliée la nuit intense qu'ils venaient de passer. Cependant allait demeurer entre eux un accord tacite. Réessayer. Et oublier de nouveau.**

Au salon, la situation n'avait pas beaucoup changé, mis à part qu'Oscar s'était endormi, et que Léo s'était joint aux chanteurs, qui braillaient un semblant de chanson. Vanessa s'était remise à filmer. Ada cherchait des bouchons d'oreilles.

_Sharon avait convaincu Break de rentrer. Elle ne passa pas par le salon, mais le guida directement à sa chambre. Le blanc marchait comme un automate, elle aurait parié qu'il ne savait même pas où il allait. Finalement, elle arriva à la pièce, et ferma la porte derrière eux. Elle farfouilla dans le placard de l'albinos sous son regard torve, sortit un pyjama. Elle le posa sur le lit et alla ouvrir les robinets de la baignoire. Elle lui tendit ensuite une serviette, lui ordonnant d'aller se laver. Il mit quelques secondes avant de saisir l'objet et de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Sharon s'assit sur le lit, songeuse. Elle était intriguée par ce qui était arrivé à son serviteur préféré. Mais comme il ne voulait pas le dire, elle ne le forcerait pas. Elle soupira et se laissa tomber en arrière._

_Lorsque le Chapelier sortit de la salle d'eau, quelques minutes plus tard, emmitouflé dans sa serviette pour aller chercher son pyjama, elle le fit asseoir et alla chercher une trousse à pharmacie. Elle lui demanda de dénuder le haut de son corps, ce qu'il fit avec réticence. Elle désinfecta les griffures, nota qu'il avait des bleus sur le dos, puis remarqua une tache rouge sur son ... suçon ? Aussitôt les rouages dans sa tête se mirent en route et elle ne fut pas longue à deviner ce qui était arrivé au valet, vu son état physique et mental. Elle ne laissa cependant rien paraître, et pourtant elle bouillait intérieurement. C'était horrible, nom de Dieu ! Mais elle se demandait tout de même une chose :qui ?_

_Quand elle eut fini son travail, elle le laissa se vêtir, et lui intima d'aller se coucher. Il était certes étonné du comportement de la jeune miss, mais obéissait malgré tout. Il avait la nette impression que les rôles avaient été inversé. Il se glissa dans le draps._

_La jeune fille s'assit à ses côtés, le regard tendre d'une sœur veillant sur son frère cadet._

Au salon, l'ambiance s'était calmée. Oscar et Alice avaient été transportés à leur chambres par des domestiques, les Nightrays étaient rentrés chez eux. Seuls restaient Ada et Oz, discutant de tout et de rien. Il se faisait assez tard, et quand l'horloge sonna une heure du matin, ils se décidèrent à aller dormir.

_La rousse était restée avec son valet jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il avait été très surpris, avait essayer de convaincre la miss de le laisser et d'aller dormir, mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre. Las, il avait fini par abandonner, et avait même docilement accepté que Sharon lui caresse les cheveux. Épuisé, apaisé, il avait fini par tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Elle l'avait regardé dormir, attendrie, puis l'avait laissé et avait rejoint sa chambre . L'horloge avait sonné une heure, et pourtant, elle ne voulait pas fermer l'œil. La jeune Rainsworth faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, ses pensées tourbillonnant dans son esprit. Qui diable avait pu agresser Break ? Les domestiques ? Impossible, Xerx les aurait assommé. D'ailleurs, il était imbattable, pourquoi ne s'était-il pas défendu ? Peut-être ne le pouvait-il tout simplement pas ? A ce moment-là, on avait sûrement du le droguer. Un nom s'imposa à son esprit : Vincent. Elle le savait complètement vicieux, perverti jusqu'à la moelle. Il faisait le suspect le plus probable. D'autant plus qu'il avait disparu en même temps que Break, et était parti plus tôt que les autres._

_Elle se mit à bouillonner de colère. Ah ça, il allait payer ! Mais elle ne pouvait le dénoncer, ni le faire tuer, ni tabasser cet espèce de vampire à coups d'évent-ail... La jeune femme cogita quelques minutes, puis un sourire malsain se dessina sur son visage d'ange._

_Même si cela ne valait pas l'odieux crime qu'il avait commis, il allait avoir la peur de sa vie..._

* * *

**Bon... J'ai un peu honte, mais je ne regrette rien. BREAK JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE ! Mais honnêtement, j'arrivais pas à voir ça autrement. Si ça vous a plu (j'attends les jugements, roses ou cailloux, je prends tout), ça pourra donner suite à quelques OS... enfin ça dépendra de mon inspiration (et de la menace...)  
**

**Je vous remercie d'être arrivé à la fin ! S'il vous plait, laissez vos avis !**

***s'enfuit poursuivie par une Sharon armée d'un évent'aie en acier trempé***


	3. Lendemain de soirée

**Bon, à la base j'avais pas tellement prévu de suite... mais sous les encouragements (menaces, oui...), et un excès d'inspiration (oui, ça arrive ^^), j'ai finalement écrit... UNE SUITE A CARNAVAL !**

**Voici dooooooonc ... la partie 3 !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_La lumière perçait à travers les lourds rideaux de sa chambre tandis qu'il s'éveillait difficilement. Son corps entier le faisait souffrir, et il ne pouvait se détacher de cet horrible souvenir de la veille._

_Il se recroquevilla dans sa couette. Et sentit une présence à côté de lui._

_Il se figea. Puis remarqua un détail. Cette odeur de fleurs..._

_« Miss ?! »_

_En effet, sa précieuse Sharon était assise à quelques centimètres de lui. Le blanc se détendit d'un coup. Il s'assit, et rapide comme le vent, la jeune Rainsworth prit place sur ses genoux, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant. Sauf que cette fois, c'est elle qui lui caressait la tête._

_L'albinos resta silencieux._

_« Que s'est-il passé, hier soir ? Bien sûr, elle avait son idée, mais voulait être sûre._

_- Juste une mauvaise rencontre, miss. Il avait enfoui la tête dans son cou, elle ne put voir son visage._

_- C'est tout ? Elle sentit les mains de son valet trembloter._

_- Oui._

_- Tu mens. »_

_Il releva la tête d'un coup, l'œil écarquillé. Comment pouvais-t-elle le savoir ? Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, elle posa un doigt sur la marque rougeâtre de sa gorge._

_« Tu ne te l'est pas fait toi-même. »_

_Il se laissa tomber sur elle, vaincu. Il espérait juste qu'elle le laisse tranquille avec cette histoire. Il voulait simplement mettre ça dans un coin de sa mémoire, ne plus y penser, finir par oublier._

_La rouquine soupira, puis enlaça son valet, doucement._

_« S'il te plaît, Xerx, cesse de croire que tu es tout seul. Laisse moi te protéger un peu, ne serait-ce qu'aujourd'hui ! »_

_L'albinos ne répondit rien, secoua tout juste le crane. Elle soupira, resserrant sa prise sur lui. _

_« Tu es mon bon à rien de grand frère, et ça ne changera jamais. Alors fait moi confiance. Mes épaules son frêles, mais assez solides pour que tu puisse t'appuyer dessus. Je t'aime, Xerx. »_

_Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre un bon moment._

Quand il eut fini de se préparer, Echo lui fit remarquer qu'il avait reçu un colis. Vincent lui demanda qui était l'expéditeur, et la jeune fille répondit que le paquet venait des Rainsworth. Elle le lui tendit. Il s'en saisit, la congédia. Il examina la boite, remarqua qu'elle était accompagnée d'une lettre. Il espéra lubriquement que le Chapelier lui demande de remettre ça, accompagné de la robe. C'est beau de rêver, non ? Puis il pensa que ce serait moins marrant si il ne provoquait pas un flot de peur, de dégoût, si l'albinos ne se débattait pas inutilement, si il n'éprouvait pas une panique intense. Le blond regrettait quand même qu'il ait retenu ses larmes. Ç'aurait été jouissif de voir le blanc dans un tel état de faiblesse...

Il sortit de ses pensées, s'intéressant au courrier. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe.

« J'espère que vous souffrirez. Sharon. »

Il sourit. Elle se mettait en colère ? Il ouvrit le carton en ricanant. Puis se statufia.

La boîte contenait une chose dans du papier teinté de rouge. Sûrement du sang. Il poussa le papier, et reconnut une forme qu'il identifia comme étant les cheveux de son frère.

Il hurla, avant de tomber dans les pommes.

**Dans le jardin, où elle s'était réfugiée, Echo entendit le cri de son maître. Elle se demanda ce qu'il se passait, mais comme il ne l'appelait pas, elle oublia ce qu'il venait de se produire, et se cala à l'ombre d'un arbre.**

**Elle sortit un petit carnet, et nota le fait et l'heure précise. Puis elle rangea le pense-bête, et se mit à rêvasser. Elle repensa à la veille, Oz l'avait embrassée. Elle passa les doigts sur ses lèvres, sourit discrètement. Elle se sentait légère, différente de d'habitude. Ça ne ressemblait pas à « s'amuser ». Est-ce que c'était ça, l'amour ? **

Dans le salon des Nightray, l'ambiance était tout autre. Vanessa passait l'enregistrement de la soirée devant ses frères, morts de rire pour Ernest et Claude, de honte pour Elliot. Léo était aux abonnés absents, au grand soulagement du blond, qui n'aurait pas souhaité subir un rire supplémentaire.

Là, ils en étaient à l'étape « Elly, petit pirate à l'abordage du bateau imaginaire », et le rire redoubla d'intensité au moment où il se ramassa à cause d'une bouteille.

Ernest lui lança une pique qui le fit grincer de dents, tandis que Vanessa lançait la séquence suivante. Elle remarqua un fichier qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et en conclus, au vu du plan, que la caméra s'était activée seule.

Que voyait-on sur le film ?

C'est simple : une personne de dos, habillée en maid, l'attitude gênée, la main tripotant nerveusement le ruban qui maintenaient ses cheveux noirs en chignon. La personne discutait, rien de plus, on ne pouvait pas entendre la conversation.

Alors que Vanessa allait changer de vidéo, grommelant, Ernest l'arrêta.

« Qui est cette femme ?!

- Pardon ?

- T'as vu ces jambes ?! Longues, minces, fermes ! Et ce port de tête ! Cette minijupe !

- PARDON ?!

- Quelle beauté ! Quelle grâce ! Ah, j'aurais aimé venir, cette femme à l'air tout à fait charmante !

- MAIS C'EST GILBERT ABRUTI ! »

Après la déclaration frappante de Vanessa, il y eut un énorme blanc, suivi d'un fou rire général, excepté de ce pauvre Ernest, qui venait de se rendre compte qu'il fantasmait sur Gil.

Rouge de honte, il se roula en boule dans un coin, et n'accepta de revenir que lorsque commença la séquence « karaoké ».

N'empêche, Gil, il était bien foutu. Vanessa avait déclaré cela d'un ton presque jaloux, et les autres, malgré leur gêne au vu de la situation, acquiescèrent.

Puis Ernest, apparemment masochiste, déclara :

« Vous croyez qu'il l'a encore son costume ? J'aimerais bien le voir, tiens ! »

_Break commençait à avoir l'impression d'être une poupée. Cependant, vu que son moral était au plus bas, il n'avait pas la force, ni même l'envie de protester. Et puis, c'était agréable, que Sharon s'occupe de lui, bien que ça le gène un peu._

_Il s'était résigné, et se laissait faire, yeux fermés, tandis que la miss bataillait pour lui coiffer les cheveux. Emmêlés, indomptables, heureusement qu'ils étaient courts, d'après la rouquine. Elle n'avait pourtant, une fois la besogne terminée, pas pu s'empêcher de passer la mains dans la chevelure de neige de son valet, entortillant les mèches soyeuses autour de ses doigts._

_Elle avait fini par craquer, et enlacer Break, tel un animal en manque d'affection. La voilà à présent sur les genoux de l'albinos, la tête cachée dans son cou, une main trifouillant ses cheveux et l'autre sur sa nuque._

_Xerxès ne réagissait pas, elle le sentait trembler, et ne comprenait pas sa réaction._

_Le Chapelier, lui, luttait pour ne pas réagir violemment et la repousser. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien du geste de ce foutu Rat d'égouts, et, bien que la personne soit totalement différente, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'assimiler les deux._

_Sharon dut le comprendre, car elle le lâcha aussitôt, et se releva. Elle cacha son visage navré derrière un grand sourire._

_« Break, je te laisse un moment ! Ne fais pas de bêtises ! D'ailleurs, tu pourrais en profiter pour prendre un bain ! »_

_Elle sortit de la chambre, courut jusqu'à la sienne. Elle se cacha dans un fauteuil, roulée en boule. _

_Elle savait qu'il n'était pas bien du tout, mais n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Visiblement, il avait encore plus de mal avec les marques d'affection, et elle avait la lourde impression que ce qui lui était arrivé était de sa faute._

_C'était elle qui l'avait déguisé ainsi, avait invité Vincent, l'avait laissé seul._

_Et le fait qu'il ne lui reproche rien la faisait paradoxalement culpabiliser, et souffrir d'avantage._

Quand Gil se réveilla, il fut pris d'un étonnant mélange de vertige, de plaisir et de tors.

Il avait passé une nuit...agitée avec Reim. Le seul problème était qu'il n'était pas vraiment célibataire. Raven soupira, passant une main sur son visage. Est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment appeler ça une tromperie ? Ça faisait bien six ans qu'il était avec Break, mais leur relation était horriblement platonique. Il avait mis deux mois avant de pouvoir l'embrasser, et quasiment un an pour pouvoir poser ses main sur sa taille. Il leur arrivait de passer la nuit ensemble, enlacés et c'est tout. Et même quand le Corbeau se risquait à glisser ses doigts sur la peau blanche du Chapelier, celui-ci le stoppait aussitôt qu'il descendait sous ses reins, ou parfois quand il passait sous sa chemise.

L'albinos n'en avait pas l'air, mais il était absolument farouche. Gilbert se doutait bien de ce qui se passait : Xerxès avait peur d'aller plus loin, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Alors il repensa à la soirée. Et soupira à nouveau. Reim, c'était juste pour le plaisir, rien d'autre. Et d'ailleurs, ils se l'étaient dit : ils recommençaient quand ils voulaient, mais ce n'était que pure satisfaction physique, sans les sentiments. Un coup d'un soir, en somme.

Le brun ferma les yeux. Allait-il recommencer ? Non, ce n'était pas correct...et pourtant, dieu sait à quel point il était frustré quand l'homme qu'il aimait se défilait à chaque fois qu'il dépassait le simple baiser...

**Alice se leva aux aurores, et trouva son lit vide. Où était donc son esclave ? Elle regarda l'heure. Tard. Bon, elle ferait avec, il était sûrement déjà levé. A pas de loups, elle s'habilla, se glissa jusqu'aux cuisines et chipa un morceau de viande. Elle repartit à la vitesse de l'éclair, pour profiter de son butin sous le soleil du jardin. **

**Au détour d'un buisson, elle vit Oz, sur un banc, les yeux dans le vague, un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres.**

**Ni une, ni deux , elle lui sauta dessus.**

**« Alice !**

**- Tu pensais à quoi ? À moi j'espère ! Et en plus t'as pas le droit de me laisser seule ! T'es MON esclave ! »**

**Il la regarda, puis se mit à rire. Il lui donna une excuse à laquelle elle ne fit pas attention, et la lapine s'assit à ses côtés, grignotant son morceau de viande, alors qu'il reprenait sa pose initiale, savourant la brise et le soleil perçant à travers les feuillages.**

**Il n'oserais jamais dire à Alice qu'il pensait à Echo... ni à personne d'ailleurs...**

_Seul, l'albinos se laissa tomber sur son lit, le regard loin dans ses pensées. Évidemment, le souvenir de la veille le hantait, mais à l'équation venait s'ajouter un autre facteur. Gilbert. Car le rat d'égout lui avait fait subir ce qu'il avait toujours refusé à son amant, à cause de sa peur._

_Oui, il avait peur. Une frousse incontrôlée, incompréhensible, bien qu'il en devinât aisément les causes. Il avait peur d'aller au bout, car alors cela donnerait à Gil le pouvoir de le briser, ou de profiter de lui avant de le laisser tomber comme un vulgaire objet._

_Mais il se rendait compte qu'il avait eu tors. Ce qu'il prenait comme un moyen de pression, de domination sur l'autre, n'était pour Raven que la prolongation naturelle de ses sentiments, de ses désirs. Vincent, lui, l'avait traité comme un vulgaire objet. Et maintenant, il avait encore plus peur._

_Il avait déjà tremblé devant les caresses réconfortantes de Sharon, rien que parce que la tendre main qu'elle avait passé sur sa nuque lui __rappelait__ le fantôme de celle du blond alors qu'il prenait sa bouche en otage, les doigts glissant sous le tissu de ses vêtements, le long des ses jambes. Comment réagirait-il devant le Corbeau ? Entre-eux c'était très calme, mais le brun s'avérait très tactile, quand ils étaient juste tous les __deux._

_Il se força à respirer lentement, pour chasser ses pensées. N'y arrivant pas, il décida d'aller prendre une douche, histoire de se changer les idées._

Vincent ne repris conscience que quelques minutes plus tard. La tête de son frère...dans un carton taché de sang... avec une carte signée Sharon...

Elle avait tué son frère ! Il ne faisait que des bêtises ! Sa raison de vivre s'en était allée par sa faute ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'a mourir, maintenant... en dernier hommage à son frère, il décida de mettre la tête autre part que dans ce carton. Déglutissant difficilement, il posa les mains sur le contenu du carton, le souleva... et se rendit compte que c'était un melon avec une perruque !

« SHARON ! TU ME LE PAIERAS ! »

Une fois passée la colère, le soulagement. Son frère était vivant ! Mais, une seconde. Ça voudrait dire que la jeune Rainsworth avait deviné.

Bon, si ce n'était qu'elle... Il ne se fit pas de mauvais sang à ce sujet.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, il retournerait bien voir le Chapelier...et pourquoi pas recommencer ?

C'était terriblement excitant, l'adrénaline des plaisirs interdits.

**« QUOI ?! »**

**Vanessa devait en avoir marre de hurler. Et les domestiques devaient penser que les Nightray devenaient fous. **

**La brune inspira un bon coup, et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, qu'elle avait quitté quelques secondes auparavant. **

**En face, Elliot la regardait droit dans les yeux, sourcils froncés, alors que Léo, rouge pivoine, baissait la visage, admirant ses chaussures.**

**Le blond venait de lui dire l'autre nature de sa relation avec Léo.**

**Sa sœur soupira, et, à leur grande surprise, leur offrit un sourire, quoique un peu tordu.**

**« A vrai dire, je m'en doutais un peu. C'est pour ça que j'aime pas le valet. »**

**Ledit valet s'enfonça encore plus dans les coussins, comme pour s'y cacher.**

**Le second garçon parut décontenancé. Sa sœur lui expliqua avec un rire qu'ils lui semblaient vraiment, vraiment très proches, son valet et lui, et avait émis cette hypothèse. Ça et le fait qu'elle était instinctivement jalouse du brun.**

**Elliot tiqua. Elle ne s'énervait pas ? Ne piquait pas de crise de nerf ? Ne le giflait pas ? Non, elle acceptait tout. Soudain pris d'une joie intense, il se jeta à son cou.**

**Après la séquence câlins sous les yeux honteux et amusés de Léo, le frère et la sœur se séparèrent.**

**« Tu le dis pas aux autres, hein ?**

**- T'en fais pas Elly ! »**

**Alors le blond attrapa son valet, et ils s'en allèrent pour quitter la chambre de la jeune femme. Celle-ci posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun.**

**« Je te préviens, je veux bien faire un effort parce que mon Elly t'aime, mais si tu fais une seule bêtise, UNE SEULE, je te vire à coups de pied ! »**

**Une fois dehors, les deux se regardèrent. Ils éclatèrent de rire, la pression tombant d'un coup. Le blond se pencha à l'oreille du brun.**

**« On l'a dit à Vanessa, maintenant, on attaque la seconde partie de la promesse ! » **

**Il afficha un sourire taquin avant d'entraîner Léo, à nouveau couleur cerise, dans sa chambre.**

* * *

**Et voila pour aujourd'hui ! Merci d'avoir lu ! La suite pour bientot, promis ;)  
**


	4. Amour

**Et voila la suite ! Bon, je suis désolée si vous avez attendu au point de vouloir me massacrer à coup d'aiguilles pour que j'écrive plus vite, mais que voulez-vous, un scénario, c'est dur à créer.**

**Bref, avant de m'éparpiller, et avant qu'on m'interrompe...**

**Break : Trop tard !**

***toussote* enfin, bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je vous remercie ^^**

* * *

_Break se fit couler un bain brûlant, se glissa dedans jusqu'au menton et ferma les yeux, épuisé._

_Ça commençait à le torturer, cette histoire. Est-ce qu'il fallait le dire à Gil ? Non, le coupable était son frère... Et en cachant l'identité de l'agresseur ? Encore non, Gilbert serait trop curieux. Le cacher ? Ce serait la bonne solution, mais vu la réaction qu'il avait eu avec la miss, le moindre contact poussé risquerait de le stresser. Il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner non plus de Raven. Leur relation, du fait de son manque de relief, pourrait se dégrader rapidement. Et même s'il ne le montrait pas, le Corbeau était la personne la plus chère à ses yeux, une de ses raisons de vivre, et accessoirement son premier amour. Il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de refouler ses réactions et de se laisser faire. Non, Gilbert s'en rendrait compte._

_Il glissa un peu plus, prenant son souffle, plongeant sa tête sous l'eau._

_10 secondes_

_Dire que c'était le Rat qui lui avait volé sa première fois..._

_20 secondes_

_Il aurait voulu, quitte à devoir absolument le faire, que se soit avec Gil._

_30 secondes_

_Il aurait peut-être trop peur de le faire, à présent. Le souvenir était trop douloureux..._

_40 secondes_

_Pauvre Gil... Lui l'attendait depuis des années, sans se lasser, avec toute l'affection qu'un homme pouvait offrir._

_50 secondes_

_Un souvenir, ça peut être oublié, voire remplacé, non ? Alors s'il remplaçait l'odieuse action de Vincent par une douce nuit d'amour avec celui qu'il aimait ? Ça donnerait à la chose un sens doux, autre que la violence à laquelle il la rattachait à présent..._

_60 secondes_

_Il sortit la tête de l'eau, reprenant son souffle. Il venait de trouver une solution... ça paraissait la plus plausible. _

_Mais ça posait un problème : est-ce qu'il aurait le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout ?_

Du côté de Reim, l'heure était au boulot. Pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur lui, la paperasse inutilement ennuyeuse ? Il remplissait machinalement des feuilles, encore et encore, lassé par cette routine qui pourtant le rassurait. Une fois la pile achevée, il s'autorisa une pause café. Les yeux sur les clapotis du liquide noir dans sa tasse, il se permit de plonger dans son petit monde intérieur.

OK, Gil et lui étaient allés un peu loin. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure. S'ils devaient recommencer -ce dont il doutait fortement- ce serait uniquement pour le plaisir. Rien d'autre. Et ça leur allait, alors pourquoi se prendre la tête ? Il soupira, repensant à son dernier échec amoureux. Décidément, il devait être maudit. Tant pis, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de retenter sa chance.

Il avala le contenu de sa tasse lentement, avant de se remettre au travail, l'esprit vierge de toute idée. Quoique il se mit à penser que Vanessa était plutôt jolie, et qu'en tant qu future duchesse, c'était étrange qu'elle soit toujours célibataire.

Reim était vraiment un cœur d'artichaut.

**Sharon avait décidé de laisser Break seul. Il lui faudrait sûrement réfléchir, et en plus elle ne voulait pas le déranger. Alors pour se changer les idées, elle fila à la bibliothèque pour emprunter le dernier volume paru de « Sylvie et ses vilains chiens », qu'elle n'avais pas encore lu. Elle pensa qu'elle aimerait bien le lire avec sa 'petite sœur Alice', et se mit donc à sa recherche.**

**Elle pensa avec amertume que la dernière personne qu'elle avait ainsi cherché était Xerx.**

**Quand enfin elle la trouva, en train de malmener Oz, elle l'emporta avec elle, laissant le blond tout seul. Celui-ci la remercia d'un sourire de s'occuper de turbulente Chain, et se cala au fond de son banc, profitant du soleil.**

**Ses pensées virèrent de nouveau vers la petite Echo.**

**La rouquine, quand à elle, avait installé la brune sur un canapé, s'était assise à ses côtés, posé une couverture sur leurs genoux, et avait ouvert son livre.**

_La porte grinça doucement._

_« Xerx ? Tu es là ? »_

_La voix résonna dans la pièce. L'albinos, toujours dans son bain, la reconnut aussitôt. Eh bien, il savait qu'il allait croiser Raven à un moment ou un autre, mais ça arrivait plus tôt que prévu. Il ne sut pas comment réagir, et avant même qu'il ait pu réfléchir à une cabriole pour se tirer de cette situation, la porte de la salle de bain s'entrouvrit._

_La tête brune jeta un œil, et recula aussitôt._

_« Dé...désolé, Xerx ! »_

_Le plus vieux se mit à rire._

_« Je ne te savais pas si timide ! Tu peux entrer, va..._

_- Serais-tu tombé sur la tête ?_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Tu prend peur dès que je soulève un peu ta chemise, et là tu m'offre de rester avec toi alors que tu portes aucun vêtement ?_

_- J'ai juste un peu réfléchi..._

_- La chute a été plus grave que prévue... »_

_Cela n'empêcha cependant pas le brun d'entrer dans la pièce et de s'asseoir, appuyé sur la baignoire._

_Le blanc posa sa tête sur la sienne._

_« Tu es vraiment bizarre, Xerx._

_- Je le sais bien... »_

_Le Corbeau se redressa un peu, pris le visage du Chapelier entre ses mains et lui posa un baiser sur le front, caressant ses joues._

_« A quoi as-tu réfléchit, au juste ?_

_- Je me disais... (Il rougit) et bien... tu voudrais pas le faire ? Il baissa l'œil, rouge comme lui._

_- Quoi ?! Heu, qu'est-ce qui te prend d'un coup ?_

_- Gil...Ce dernier attrapa le menton du blanc, relevant son visage_

_- Te forces pas. Je sais être patient, tu sais. Et au pire, je suis sûr que tu connais ma réponse. »_

_Il l'embrassa, puis se leva avant de sortir, laissant un Break terriblement confus._

Gilbert, une fois sorti de la chambre, se laissa glisser le long du mur. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Il ne se plaignait pas, au contraire, mais était étonné du changement soudain d'attitude de l'albinos. Serait-il au courant ? Non, Sharon ne lui en aurait pas parlé...

Remarque, il les avait peut-être vus. Non, le brun l'avait aperçu sortir dans le jardin, et ne l'avait pas croisé tout le reste de la soirée.

Il avait peut-être réellement réfléchi. Mais alors il se serait passé quelque chose, car quand il le voulait, Break était encore plus têtu qu'un troupeau de mules enceintes. Sur ce sujet en particulier.

Hagard, et perdu, Raven se leva et se rendit à sa chambre, tel un robot.

_Il replongea la tête sous l'eau._

_Le brun venait de le faire douter de ses résolutions._

_Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée en fin de compte ?_

_« Tu connais ma réponse. »_

_Évidemment qu'il la savait. Elle était logique. _

_Il sortit prendre une inspiration, et s'appuya sur le rebord. Il lui avait toujours dit non._

_Pendant des années. Combien de temps depuis qu'il ait accepté la déclaration ? 6 ans._

_Gil avait 19 ans. Il était gêné, et pourtant bel et bien déterminé. Il lui avait tout dit d'un coup._

_L'albinos avait refusé. Alors le brun lui avait demandé une faveur. Lui laisser une semaine._

_Ces sept jours furent rocambolesques, mais changèrent considérablement leur vies._

_Le Chapelier avait fait patienter Gil deux mois au moins avant de l'autoriser à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait été étonné de la saveur de ce baiser, son premier, plus doux encore que la plus douce des sucreries._

_Plusieurs mois avant de l'autoriser à poser ses mains sur sa taille._

_Encore plus pour accepter qu'il aille plus bas._

_Presque un an pour joindre leur langues._

_Quasiment deux et demi pour qu'ils passent la nuit dans le même lit._

_Et jamais Gil ne s'était plaint. Toujours doux, comprenant. Il acceptait tout, patientait sans rien dire, suivait le rythme du blanc. Il ne l'avait jamais contraint à rien._

_Et jamais l'albinos n'y avait pensé. Il en eut presque honte de lui, et de la peine pour cette bonne poire amoureuse de Gilbert._

_Il ne savait pas lequel des deux était le plus bête._

_Mais il savait lequel était le plus égoïste._

_Alors il allait le faire. Tant pour lui que pour cet amant qui patientait depuis bien trop longtemps._

_Mu par cette volonté nouvelle, il sortit de son bain, se sécha à la vitesse de la lumière, et au moment de s'habiller, il fut pris d'une inspiration._

_Pourquoi pas une robe ?_

_Pas la violette, ah ça non ! Mais peut-être que le vêtement aiderait à changer sa vision de l'affreuse soirée..._

_En plus ça plairait bien à Gil, non ?_

_S'enroulant rapidement dans un manteau, il se téléporta dans le placard d'une des domestiques, prit une robe au hasard, et retourna aussitôt dans sa chambre. _

_Il inspira un grand coup, et enfila le vêtement. _

_Légère, lui arrivant à mi-cuisses, bordée de dentelle noire, ceinturée sur les hanches. Le haut était un bustier, lacé sur les côtés par des rubans bordeaux. La robe était couleur crème, faisant ressortir la pâleur de sa peau._

_Elle suffisait à cacher les griffures, et par chance, le suçon était parti._

_Il ne savait pas à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler, mais devinait le résultat._

_Les épaules frêles libérées, la taille marquée par le haut moulant, les hanches fines à peine recouvertes par le léger tissus, les jambes minces et fermes sortant de sous la jupe, dévoilant parfois par transparence le haut de ses cuisses._

_Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'il ait un corps de femme à ce point-là ?_

Gilbert, dans sa chambre baigné d'ombre du fait de rideaux tirés, faisait les cent pas. Non, vraiment, il ne s'expliquait pas l'attitude du blanc. Complètement épuisé pas ces questions sans réponses, il décida de laisser tomber, et d'accepter la chose telle qu'elle était. Après tout, ça ne lui déplaisait pas du tout, depuis le temps qu'il attendait l'accord du Chapelier...

Combien de fois avait-il été frustré de ne pas avoir le droit de défaire, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, les vêtements qui cachaient cette silhouette parfaite, cette peau de neige ? Combien de fois avait-il rêvé du corps nu de l'albinos contre le sien, et s'était réveillé dépité de constater que ce n'était qu'un songe ?

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Et voilà qu'il s'était remis à se poser des questions.

Complètement las, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, les bras en croix, les pieds dans le vide, quand il entendit un bruit sourd. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relevait qu'une personne jaillissait sur lui, le plaquant contre le matelas.

Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre.

« Xerx ?! Il se redressa comme il put, et remarqua la tenue de l'autre. C'est quoi ça ?!

Le blanc eut un sourire malicieux

- Je me suis dit que ça te plairais.~ »

Raven soupira, amusé tant par par l'attitude entreprenante de Break que par sa robe.

De son côté, s'il se montrait aguicheur, le blanc n'en menait pas large il était même un peu anxieux.

« Je te l'ai dit, Xerx, t'es pas obligé. »

Le brun avait chuchoté la phrase doucement, près de son oreille, en profitant pour poser ses lèvres sur la mâchoire du plus petit . Il avait dit ça surtout pour se convaincre lui-même, car le blanc avait entièrement éveillé son désir.

L'autre ne répondit rien, alors, instinctivement, il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'aux hanches du Chapelier et le colla à lui tandis qu'il capturait ses lèvres, délicatement, pour ne pas l'effaroucher.

L'albinos se laissait faire, à la fois apeuré et pris d'un sentiment qui lui était inconnu, et le poussait à continuer. Un plaisir autre que celui qu'il ressentait lors de simples baisers, et qui augmentait à mesure que le brun défaisait les rubans du corset, ses doigts se frayant un chemin vers sa peau glacée. Le blanc serrait la chemise de Raven, la tête enfoncée dans son torse alors qu'il dévorait son cou, ses clavicules, ses épaules, alors que ses mains s'attaquaient aux cuisses de Break, libérées de leur prison de tissu.

Le Corbeau sentait avec plaisir son amant frissonner au moindre frôlement, répondre par de légers gémissements. Il l'attrapa et le fit basculer sur le lit, s'installant au dessus de lui, un coude à côté de son visage aux joues rougies.

Il perdit quelque peu le contrôle sur ses pulsions, et de ce fait arracha la robe plus qu'il ne l'enleva au Chapelier, de même pour ses vêtements.

Xerxes, de son côté, déglutissait nerveusement, tiraillé entre appréhension et les sentiments violents de volupté qu'il découvrait peu à peu. Il ne put retenir un hoquet lorsque Gil se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement, passionnément. Leur langues valsaient, leur corps se rapprochaient, s'assemblaient, n'en formaient plus qu'un, dans cette fougueuse tendresse qu'était l'amour.

Il leur sembla que cet instant dura une éternité, leur silhouettes ondulant, se possédant, s'aimant jusqu'aux plus intense des plaisir, celui qui paraît être une douce folie, drogue douce une fois qu'on le connaît, dure quand la personne est celle dont la présence seule emplit votre cœur, vos pensées, vos nuits.

Quand enfin le brun se détacha du blanc, il se laissa tomber à côté, l'enlaçant comme si sa vie en dépendait. L'albinos se laissa faire, toujours au septième ciel, l'œil embué de plaisir, le souffle court. Le plus petit laissa aller sa tête contre la poitrine du Corbeau, et se laissa emporter par le sommeil, bercé par le rassurant battement de cœur.

Le brun ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, tirant sur eux la couverture.

_Quand Break se réveilla, le lendemain, il était toujours piégé dans les bras de Raven. Il sentit un regard sur lui, pas oppressant, plutôt protecteur. Une main se posa sur sa taille, des lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit aussitôt, agrippant la nuque du brun, fourrageant dans ses cheveux de jais._

_Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme cela, puis le plus grand, à regret, se leva. _

_Il devait rejoindre Oz et Alice, effectuer une mission, chercher des souvenirs,…_

_Rien de bien attirant en comparaison au corps du Chapelier._

_Gilbert se prépara rapidement, et quitta la pièce, non sans embrasser le blanc au passage._

_Xerxes s'enroula un instant dans la couverture, humant l'odeur persistante de son amant sur le tissu. _

_Puis, plus tard, il décida qu'il était temps de se lever._

**Sharon fût étonnée de le voir arriver de si charmante humeur. **

**Elle se demanda également toute la journée pourquoi son valet était autant dans la lune.**

* * *

**Voili voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une rewiew, et merci d'être arrivé en bas !  
**

**Gil : Je serais bien resté à la moitié, moi, héhéhé...**


	5. Fuyons !

**Et voiciiiiii... la partie 5 ! Autrement dit, à partir de la, je me suis lachée... ouais en gros si vous trouvez que ça part en cacahuete, que c'est guimauve ou WTFquesque , c'est normal !**

**Merci de lire mes bêtises !**

* * *

_Un bruit de vaisselle brisée se fit entendre._

_Pour la sixième fois au moins depuis qu'il était arrivé, en sautillant, un sourire béat aux lèvres, Break cassait quelque chose. Cette fois c'était sa tasse._

_Sharon soupira, amusée par la maladresse si inhabituelle de son valet, qui ramassait les morceaux. _

_Elle se sentait plus légère, maintenant. Il n'était plus dans le même état que celui où elle l'avait laissé, la veille. Et même, il avait radicalement changé. L'animal blessé et terrorisé avait laissé place à un domestique tête en l'air et d'humeur ravissante. Il en oubliait même de lancer des vacheries à Oz._

_Qui par ailleurs était étonné de la métamorphose radicale de l'attitude du Chapelier. Alice, elle affirmait qu'il était devenu fou, sénile ou les deux, et qu'il valait mieux l'interner, voire le balancer dans l'Abysse, tandis que Gil faisait son maximum pour ne rien laisser paraître, même si intérieurement il était mort de rire._

_La jeune Rainsworth servit une autre tasse à l'albinos celui-ci vida le sucrier dedans, jugeant la tasse trop petite, sous les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes d'Alice. Puis la rouquine lança une petite pique à son serviteur._

_« Tu es bien distrait, ce matin ! Serait-tu amoureux ? Le blanc rigola._

_- Si je n'ai plus le droit d'être maladroit!~_

_- Je suis sûre qu'il pense à quelqu'un, ce sale clown ! Allez, avoue ! Qui est-ce ?_

_- Alice, du calme ! Oz se tourna vers Break, avec un sourire de sphinx. On va le deviner !_

_- Oui, bonne idée ! Comme Sylvie quand elle apprend que le Compte est amoureux !_

_- On est pas sortis de l'auberge... Gil se laissa glisser sur sa chaise._

_- Tu l'as dit, tête d'algues ! Alice l'imita aussitôt »_

_Sharon, intriguée, et le jeune Vessalius, amusé, débitèrent tous les noms féminins qu'ils connaissent, alors que le Corbeau et la Lapine se disputaient pour passer le temps._

_Xerxes était lassé, mais faisait bonne figure, au fond un peu attendri par la curiosité enfantine dont faisaient preuve les deux adolescents._

_Au bout d'un moment, ils avaient usés tout les prénoms de fille connus. Le blond affirma qu'il n'avait détecté aucun mensonge dans les négations de Break._

_Sharon et lui se mirent alors à se creuser la tête, mais pas longtemps car une voix brisa le soudain silence. Celle d'Alice._

_« Bah si c'est pas une fille c'est un garçon ! »_

_Et là, Raven et l'albinos se sentirent mal. Très très très mal._

« ECHOOOOOO !

- Oui, maître Vincent ?

- C'est quoi, ça ?! »

Le blond était livide, pointant du doigt le carton signé Rainsworth que lui apportait la domestique. Encore un. Et cette fois il avait vraiment peur.

Echo, impassible, posa la boîte au sol et l'ouvrit, le Nightray s'approchant sur la pointes des pieds, pas rassuré du tout, traumatisé par la mauvaise blague.

La blanche sortit du paquet une figurine de l'enfant maudit, transpercée d'aiguilles, ainsi qu'un mot : « Allez au Diable. Je vous souhaite de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Espèce de rat d'égout. Mais merci quand même, votre frère est très plaisant. Break. P.S. : Je vous hais. »

Vincent, médusé, regarda tour à tour la peluche massacré à son effigie, puis la lettre originale de l'albinos, puis la peluche, puis la lettre, et enfin il se mit à rire nerveusement son fou rire alla crescendo, et il finit par terre, le visage rouge, les larmes aux yeux, se tenant les côtes avec un mal fou à respirer.

Il voulait dire quoi au juste, cet excentrique ?

Pendant ce temps, Echo feuilletait sérieusement son magazine préféré, celui avec tout plein d'offres d'emploi.

Mare de bosser pour un détraqué !

_« Un garçon ? »_

_Sharon était étonnée, mais convaincue. _

_« Ça explique le peu d'intérêt qu'il porte à la gente féminine. »_

_Les deux compères se tournèrent vers le Chapelier._

_« Mais ça ne nous dit pas qui. »_

_Oz était décidément un sale gosse._

_Soudainement, Gilbert se souvint qu'il devait aller voir son frère, et se carapata en sixième vitesse._

_Alice dit qu'elle allait piquer un morceau de viande, ayant compris l'idée de Raven, et s'enfuit elle aussi._

_L'albinos, pas rassuré du tout entre les mains de ces deux enfants terribles, se sentit pâlir._

_Les idées fusèrent._

_« Reim !_

_- Pardon ?!_

_- Vincent ?_

_- Heu, je crois pas, non._

_- Oscar !_

_- Vous rigolez?!_

_- Barma ?_

_- Ce détraqué ? Plutôt mourir !_

_- Heuuu... moi ?_

_- Tu m'excuseras, Oz, mais je préférerais encore me prendre une lame dans le cœur. ~_

_- Sois poli, Xerx ! Voyons voir... Gilbert ?_

_- Non. »_

_Le blondinet afficha une mine indéchiffrable, à la fois satisfaite, curieuse, préoccupée et un peu en colère._

_« Tu mens. »_

_Break fut décontenancé un quart de seconde, ce qui suffit à convaincre les deux enfants. Qui l'assommèrent presque littéralement de questions, disons-le, complètement débiles, auxquelles il ne répondit pas._

_Il commençait à s'agacer, et à en vouloir à Gilbert de l'avoir laissé là, seul, quand un coup de feu se fit entendre. Surpris, les trois tournèrent la tête vers la source du bruit, et le Chapelier sentit qu'on le soulevait. Il voulut se débattre, mais il se sentit basculer dans le vide. Au moment où il allait s'écraser, d'après lui, un bras fort le retint à quelques centimètres du sol._

_Break n'avait rien compris du tout, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une chose tomber sur sa joue. Quelque chose de doux et duveteux. Une plume._

_« Le voyage t'a plu ?_

_- Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Et puis pourquoi tu t'es enfui, espèce de lâche ?_

_- Pour pouvoir faire ce coup là, bougre d'andouille ! »_

_Et avant que l'albinos ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Raven l'entraîna avec lui, traversant le jardin à toute vitesse._

_« Si ils nous rattrapent on est cuits ! »_

_Le Corbeau n'arrêta sa course que lorsque qu'il fut sûr que les deux enfants ne les trouveraient pas. Soit dans un placard. Au cas où._

_Le blanc, encore sous le choc (bah oui, se faire enlever par Gil pour éviter un interrogatoire fastidieux avant de sprinter se cacher, ça arrive pas tout les jours), gigota pour se défaire des bras du plus grand et le regarder en face, même s'il ne voyait rien._

_« Tu es au courant qu'il va falloir y retourner ? L'autre fit une grimace_

_- Je préfère attendre qu'ils digèrent l'histoire. Avec un peu de chance dans quelques jours ils auront tout oublié !_

_- En nous voyant tout le temps ? T'en a d'autres des idées comme ça ?Le brun soupira._

_- Est-ce tu connais le principe de la fugue ?_

_- Oui, c'est une mauvaise idée qu'ont souvent les adolescents puisqu'en général ils ne savent pas où ils vont al..._

_- Oui, je sais. Sauf qu'on est grand et que j'ai un chez moi... et ici présent un ma-gni-fique placard._

_- Dois-je en déduire que tu ne me laisses pas le choix ?_

_- Tu préfère peut-être l'éventail de Sharon ?_

_- Ferme les yeux. »_

_Gil obéit, puis il eut l'impression de tomber, avant d'atterrir durement sur le sol, le Chapelier sur ses genoux. _

_Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, compressé dans le petit placard de la cuisine._

_Après avoir galéré pour sortir (le brun en particulier), les deux s'époussetèrent, Xerxes rigolant de la couleur verdâtre ravissante arborée par le plus grand, qui visiblement ne supportait pas la téléportation inter-placard._

Vincent faisait les cent pas, les méninges en feu. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire au juste, cet original ?

« Merci quand même »... sachant qu'ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole depuis la fameuse soirée, le blond ne comprenait pas. Il le remerciait pour ça ? Il avait apprécié alors ? Donc pourquoi ne s'était-il pas laissé faire ? Et pourquoi toutes les insultes ?

Et puis, « votre frère est très plaisant » ? Gil était mêlé à ça ? Il était au courant ? Si c'était le cas, comment allait-il le regarder maintenant ? Il ne voudrait certainement plus le voir !

Que faire ? S'excuser ? Il était inexcusable. Se justifier ? On ne peut pas justifier un crime pareil. Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Son frère allait sûrement mettre le sujet sur la table. Dire que ce n'était pas lui ? Il ne le croirait pas. Raconter qu'il était saoul ? Son frère ne marcherais pas une seconde.

Il avait du mal à l'admettre, mais le Chasseur de têtes était dans une impasse.

Bon sang, il aurait plus vite fait de demander à Break ! Heu une seconde, ça, c'était une mauvaise idée...

Et pendant que le blond tournait en rond en parlant tout seul, Echo épluchait inlassablement les offres d'emploi. Peut-être pourrait-elle trouver un poste chez les Rainsworth ou les Vessalius ? Ou même à Pandora ? Cela lui permettrait en bonus de voir Oz plus souvent.

Elle sourit, imperceptiblement, tandis que Noise ricanait dans sa tête.

**Oz et Sharon, après avoir parcouru le manoir de fond en comble, n'avait eu d'autre choix, pour trouver leur serviteurs, de semer des bonbons et lâcher des chats partout.**

**Et pourtant, au bout d'une heure, rien. **

**Pas de Break gonflé comme un ballon imitant une baleine échouée après avoir soigneusement commis un génocide glucidique. **

**Pas de Gilbert hurlant à la mort, piégé sur une table par les horribles, les démoniaques, les terribles, les sauvages chatons.**

**Non, rien de tout cela, à leur grand regret. Ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : ils avaient fui.**

**Et sans répondre à leurs questions. Quoique, ils commençaient complètement à oublier la situation, inquiets et froissés par l'attitude des deux compères, et plus car affinité.**

**La jeune Rainsworth sentait son éventail la démanger, le blondinet avait de plus en plus de mal à afficher un masque souriant.**

**Alice suivait, ne comprenant pas la réaction des deux adolescents.**

**Bah quoi ? Sans le clown et la tête d'algues, on est en vacances, non ?**

**Elle se demandait vraiment ce qui leur passait par la tête pour tenir à des gens pareils.**

De son côté, Reim redescendait sur terre. Vanessa Nightray ? Aucune chance.

Alors, le vague à l'âme à cause de cette rupture survenue avant même le début d'une quelconque relation, il se mit à remplir les dossiers.

Et comme d'habitude, Break était aux abonnés absents. Ou plutôt, comme il le disait si bien, « un tout petit peu en retard ». De deux semaines.

Le brun se tapa la tête contre la table. Ça allait être l'enfer, déjà qu'il manquait les trois rapports précédents celui de Gilbert, huit jours en retard une annexe du Duc Barma, trois jours de délai le dossier que faisait traîner les Duc Vessalius depuis quelques mois plus les cent quarante-deux tracts à copier et faire passer aux membres bureaucrates de l'organisation. En plus du boulot habituel. Argh.

Il se tapa une seconde fois la tête contre son bureau. Une tête brune, un des ses assistants, passa la tête par la porte.

« Alors, le Roi des Gratte-Papiers est débordé ? »

Le second releva la tête.

« Préviens les autres, s'il-te plaît Nathan. »

Nathan soupira, puis il referma la porte pour aller chercher les autre assistants, cinq avec lui. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux courts, déjà suffisamment en pétard, se maudissant d'avoir voulu taquiner son supérieur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les cinq étaient regroupés autour du bureau de Reim. Celui-ci remonta ses lunettes, l'air épuisé, avant de distribuer les tâches d'une voix lasse.

Il désigna Nathan, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Nath, tu t'occupe de récupérer le dossier d'Oscar Vessalius, au pire, n'hésite pas à faire pression.

- Pardon ? Il regardait son supérieur avec ses yeux noirs écarquillés.

- Invente une excuse, tu sait très bien le faire. Reim se tourna vers une jeune femme, la vingtaine, avec de courts cheveux lavande et des yeux orangés. Eden, tu t'occuperas des dossiers 354 et 1 254 concernant l'affaire Grimm, il faut les remettre en ordre.

- Ça marche, chef.

- Vous deux, fit le brun en se tournant vers un homme assez jeune aux cheveux longs et châtains, avec des yeux bleus-gris et une femme pas plus vieille avec des yeux turquoise et une longue queue de cheval blonde, vous avez pour charge les tracts, copie et distribution. Compris ? Gwendal ?

- Yep, fit le garçon.

- Ether ?

- Oui...

- Parfait, bon, quand à toi, Lawrence, tu va faire un tour aux archives et récupérer tout ce que tu trouves sur l'affaire du Chasseur de Têtes, tu me fiche ça dans une enveloppe et t'envoie au Duc Barma. C'est clair ?

- Limpide. Répondit une homme de l'âge de Reim à peu près, à la chevelure d'ébène tombant sur ses hanches, cachant à moitié son visage et ses yeux argentés presque transparents. Et toi, tu t'en sortiras avec Break?

- J'ai l'habitude... »

L'affaissement soudain des épaules du Lièvre de Mars voulait tout dire. Il allait batailler sévère.

Silencieusement, les assistants sortirent du bureau et se mirent au travail. Ils en avaient, de la chance, de ne pas être à sa place.

Lawrence reparu au bout d'une heure, couvert de poussière, avec quelques feuilles sous le bras.

Il remarqua que la pile de tract était plutôt haute, la blonde concentrée alors que son collègue jouait avec sa plume.

« Gwen, tu n'as pas honte de laisser Ether faire tout le boulot ? »

Pris en faute, le brun se mit aussitôt à écrire avec ardeur, se cachant derrière le rideau de sa chevelure, longue jusqu'à ses omoplates.

C'est alors que débarqua Sharon, la robe légèrement froissée, comme si elle avait couru.

« Vous avez vu Break et messire Gilbert ? Ils ont disparu ! »

Sa déclaration jeta un blanc, et on entendit distinctement le bruit sourd d'une tête claquant sur une table.

* * *

**Bon, j'espère que ça vous plu ! DONNEZ MOI VOUS IMPRESSIONS ! Et à la semaine prochaine !**


	6. Petite enquête et strip-échec

**Et voila, avec un peu de retard, le chapitre 6 ! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Vanessa regardait la route défiler, accoudée à la fenêtre du carrosse. Plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait reçu une missive d'Ada, l'invitant à venir prendre le thé avec elle, au manoir Vessalius.

L'idée de s'introduire dans la demeure de leur « ennemi ancestral » ne lui plaisait pas des masses, mais elle avait accepté. Elle avait vraiment sympathisé avec la blonde, lors de la soirée, et était absolument ravie d'avoir une amie.

En effet, elle ne sentait pas chez la jeune femme une quelconque animosité à son égard, pas de regards mauvais, de sourires faux. Juste une infinie douceur, et une personne qui lui parlait franchement, d'égale à égale. Et ça lui faisait fichtrement du bien, elle qui ne discutait presque qu'avec sa famille.

Autant dire qu'avec ses frère, on ne parlait pas froufrous tous les jours.

Le jeune femme se souvint avec un sourire tordu la fois où elle avait tenté de parler lingerie. Ernest avait sortit pas mal de remarques grivoises, Claude s'était mis à déprimer en pensent qu'il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie, Elliot était devenu rouge pivoine en balbutiant des imbécillités, avant d'avouer, sous les piques que lui lançait Léo, amusé de la pudeur de son maître, qu'il préférait les sous-vêtements beiges à motifs noirs, tandis qu'Ernest répliquait que sans rien du tout c'était bien aussi, puis était assommé par la brune, qui visiblement avait perdu le contrôle de la situation, pendant que Léo mourrait de rire et que les deux autres étaient pliés en boule dans un coin, en train de déprimer.

La brune soupira. Quelle bande de boulets quand ils s'y mettaient !

Puis soupira une seconde fois, pensant à sa destination.

Elle savait que si son père venait à l'apprendre, elle allait passer un mauvaise car d'heure. Bon, ses frères, elle trouverait une solution, et quand à Elliot, eh bien, il avait parfaitement raison : les Vessalius n'étaient pas mauvais du tout.

Même l'oncle Oscar (qui avait fini par être affectivement surnommé « tonton bourré ») lui avait paru sympathique et avenant. Quand à Oz, son frère lui faisait confiance, alors ça lui allait.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, et ses souvenirs du karaoké (en particulier au moment où Elliot avait braillé, avec son valet et Oz, la Macarena, avec évidemment la chorégraphie, sinon c'était pas drôle), Vanessa ne vit pas le temps passer et arriva très vite au manoir, où son hôte en personne l'accueillit, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

_De leur côté, Gil et Break se la coulaient douce. Passée la crise de rire de Xerxes, Raven avait proposé une partie d'échecs, histoire de tuer le temps._

_Très vite, l'albinos s'était mis à inventer des règles stupides, et à présent ils devaient relever un défi à chaque fois qu'ils perdaient un pion, manger un bonbon à chaque déplacement diagonal, répondre à une question à chaque mouvement latéral, passer un tour si la réponse était fausse, et enlever un vêtement à chaque partie perdue. Le premier à être nu comme un ver préparait le dîner._

_Ouais, Break venait d'inventer le strip-échec._

_Et le brun venait de se rendre compte à quel point son amant pouvait être... original, pour ne pas dire complètement tordu._

_Enfin bref. _

_Là, l'albinos avait plumé notre tête d'algues, n'ayant vraiment pas envie de cuisiner, mais celui-ci ne se laissait pas faire, et avait fait en sorte que le blanc passe un maximum de tours._

_Bref, ils étaient tous les deux en caleçon._

_Et accessoirement rouges pivoine._

_La dernière partie s'engagea._

_Break commença, faisant avancer un fou._

_Gil lui posa une question, à laquelle il ne sut répondre : « combien de bras a Grimm ? »_

_De fait, le brun avança son cavalier deux fois en diagonale, piochant deux bonbons et les avalants lentement, juste pour faire râler le second._

_Qui avança un pion, puis piocha un bonbon._

_Le Corbeau plaça un fou, répondant à la question « quel âge a Barma ? », juste._

_La partie avança, le tas de sucreries diminua, le Chapelier dut se coller un ruban sur la tête, Raven se retrouva de nouveau en tenue de soubrette (ultra gêné), et au final, après quelques questions et d'autres paris débiles, le brun perdit._

_Il eut un sourire taquin, et se jeta sur le blanc, pris de surprise, le plaquant au sol._

_« Nouvelle règle ! On cuisine plus tard... »_

_Il rigola devant la mine déconfite de l'albinos (Ah bon ? On mange pas maintenant ? Zut!), et l'embrassa tendrement, faisant jouer ses doigts dans les mèches blanches et soyeuses._

Reim surgit de son bureau, comme un diablotin de sa boîte.

« DISPARUS ?! MAIS COMMENT JE VAIS RECUPERER LES RAPPORTS ?! »

Les quatre personnes présentes tournèrent la tête vers lui.

Gros blanc.

Le brun se laissa tomber, complètement abattu.

C'est alors qu'au milieu de cette scène étrange débarqua Eden, deux dossiers sous le bras, une lettre à la main.

Elle se figea net, puis repris contenance.

« Bonjour, miss Rainsworth ! Reim, j'ai fini mon travail, et là, en sortant des archives, des agents du service missives m'ont donné un truc pour toi, (elle agita l'enveloppe) de tes parents, je crois. M'enfin, j'ai peut-être entendu de travers. »

Elle posa le tout sur la table, puis pris congé après avoir réajusté la barrette blanche à carreaux noirs qui retenait sa frange violette sur le côté.

Lawrence trouva une excuse pour sortir, et fila à l'anglaise, entraînant avec lui la blonde aux yeux turquoise et le brun aux yeux métal bleuté.

Reim soupira, puis regarda Sharon dans les yeux.

« Vous avez une idée ?

- Non, on a cherché partout.

- Bah, ils vont bien finir par revenir, ne vous en faites pas... La rouquine soupira.

- Et votre travail ? Le brun se raidit.

- J'ai l'habitude... j'ai l'habitude... »

Il se mit à astiquer ses lunettes d'un air absent. La jeune Rainsworth rigola nerveusement.

« Et la missive de vos parents ?

- Je m'occuperais de ça plus tard... »

Un silence pesant s'installa, que la future duchesse brisa en s'éclipsant, laissant le binoclard seul.

Celui-ci soupira. Enfin au calme. Il se mit à réfléchir à une solution pour se sortir du pétrin, quand une tête brune débarqua.

« Chef ! J'ai le dossier ! »

Il releva la tête, les yeux brillants. Enfin quelque chose qui ne se passait pas de travers !

Il attrapa le dossier, se retenant de sourire béatement, et l'ouvrit.

Il se glaça.

Oscar faisait des fautes à chaque mot.

Il allait tout devoir réécrire.

Soit 328 pages. Argh.

« Et là, vous savez pas ce qu'elle me répond ? »

Les deux demoiselles étaient en grande conversation. La brune avait débattu sur la tendance des motifs floraux, la blonde avait renchéri sur les manches bouffantes qui revenaient à la mode, puis la conversation avait glissé sur des potins de soirées mondaines.

Et elles étaient intarissables. La Vessalius parce qu'elle était dans son élément, la Nightray parce qu'elle avait enfin l'occasion de parler à une personne qui ne ressemblait pas à un mur, ou ne prenait pas la fuite (ses frères étaient gentils, mais fallait vraiment pas leur en demander beaucoup...).

Le thé avait refroidi depuis un long moment, les biscuits avaient disparu. Elles étaient bien resté deux longues heures à parler de tout et de rien, quand Vanessa se rendit compte de l'heure.

Ada la raccompagna, et avant qu'elles se séparent, elles se fixèrent un rendez-vous.

Réveil, rue des boutiques, neuf heures du matin, trois jours plus tard.

Elles avaient convenu d'une journée de shopping, ce que Vanessa n'avait fait qu'en rêve. Ou seule.

Autrement dit, elle était réellement ravie.

Elle fit de grands signes à Ada, qui faisait de même, tandis que la voiture s'éloignait.

Quand le manoir fut hors de vue, elle se cala au fond du siège, soupira et étira ses lèvres en un mince sourire.

Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien, de s'amuser !

_« Xerxes, touche pas à ça._

_- Attention ! Tu vas me faire tomber !_

_- Non, tu goûteras quand ce sera fini._

_- J'ai dit non, Xerx._

_- Me colle pas comme ça ! J'ai un couteau à la main !_

_- Pousse-toi de la, tu risque de te brûler !_

_- Arrête de t'empiffrer de sucreries, c'est bientôt prêt !_

_- Retire tes doigts de cette casserole !_

_- Attention, c'est chaud !_

_- Je te l'avais dit. Trempe ta langue dans l'eau, ça va passer... »_

_Gilbert soupira. Break était vraiment immature parfois. Et en l'occurrence, il lui rappelait Alice._

_Enfin, en plus blanc, et trempant piteusement sa langue dans un verre d''eau froide. Il leva vers lui un regard qui disait « Oh ça va ! Te moque pas, je me suis brûlé, ça pique ! »._

_Bon, au moins, il ne lui traînerait plus dans les pattes. Il avait failli le faire tomber trois ou quatre fois. A se demander s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès._

_Quand enfin le repas fut près, le blanc regarda les plats en bavant presque. Et se jeta dessus. Gilbert dut se contenter des quelques légumes, laissés par la tornade qui avait englouti l'intégralité de ce qui se trouvait sur la table._

_« Tiens, t'as plus mal ?_

_- Heu... non... »_

_Le brun lui lança un regard torve._

_« Heu, et bien... je peux débarrasser si tu veux~ »_

_Regard identique de la part de Raven._

_« C'est très désagréable. »_

_Lueur amusée dans le regard du brun, qui se leva, et le poussa dans le salon._

_« Tu as déjà fait assez de bêtises, merci. Je vais me débrouiller seul. Les livres sont dans l'étagère derrière le canapé.~ »_

_Break afficha une drôle de moue, mais alla quand même attraper un livre, avant de se rouler en boule sur un fauteuil._

« Nath ! Recopie le dossier s'il te plaît ! »

La voix de Reim avait sonné comme un coup de massue pour le brun. Adieu, journée finie plus tôt...

Malgré tout, il soupira et se mit au boulot, tandis que le second s'emparait de la missive qui lui était destinée.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe, les lèvres pincées. Ses parents hein ? Ouille...

« Mon cher petit Reim »

Ça commençait mal. La dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient appelé comme ça, c'était pour lui annoncer qu'ils l'envoyaient chez les Barma.

Il déglutit, et lut la lettre d'un trait.

Il s'assit, soudainement livide.

Un mariage organisé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que ça lui tombe dessus ?

« Eh, Reim, ça va ? Tu ferais peur à un fantôme...

- Heu, Nathan, je dois partir. Genre, là, tout de suite. Pour...pour aller chez mes parents... je dois régler un… léger problème. Tu pourra prévenir les autres ?

- Bien sûr. Part tout de suite, si c'est si pressé. Ça m'a l'air grave, vu ta tête. »

Le binoclard hocha sèchement la tête, et partit à toute vitesse dans sa chambre.

Il fourra des affaires au hasard dans une valise, envoya une lettre à ses parents, et sauta dans un fiacre.

Il craignait le pire, vraiment.

_Gil fit rapidement ce qu'il avait à faire, puis s'approcha à pas de loup du fauteuil où l'albinos, roulé en boule, lisait. Rapidement, il arracha le livre de ses mains et au moment où celui-ci allait répliquer, colla ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_« Gil !_

_- Oui ?_

_- Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que tu passes ta journée à m'embrasser._

_- Parce que c'est le cas. Il fit un sourire carnivore. A moins que tu ne veuilles aller plus loin ?_

_- Pfff... pourquoi tu m'as arraché le livre ?_

_- On va pas rester enfermés ! Tu veux faire quoi ?_

_- Hein ? Heu, bah j'en sais rien... d'habitude entre les missions et Sharon j'ai pas de temps libre, alors je sais pas vraiment. Tu as une idée ?_

_- Je comptais sur toi._

_- Bon. On fait quoi du coup ?_

_- On va se promener ?_

_- Bonbons ?_

_- Mais tu penses qu'à ça ma parole ! Il soupira. Si tu veux. Eh Xerx, tu vas où ?!_

_- Tu es en retard ! Dépêche toi !_

_- Mais t'as déjà enfilé ton manteau ?! »_

Rufus venait de recevoir une missive, de la part de Reim, lui annonçant que son serviteur préféré s'absentait quelques jours, pour des « raisons personnelles ».

Le roux fronça les sourcils. Visiblement son valet lui cachait quelque chose. Habituellement il ne s'absentait jamais sans le prévenir, sauf pour des cas urgents. Ce qui n'arrivait vraiment pas souvent.

Il le leva, et se mit à faire les cent pas, sa mèche rebelle tremblotant au fil de ses réflexions. Il s'arrêta, inspira un grand coup.

Et sortit, avec un sourire fier, une loupe qu'il tendit vers le ciel.

« C'EST PARTI ! RURU MENE L'ENQUETE ! »

A des lieues de là, Reim éternua.

Le Duc fila, comme un gamin, droit vers le QG de Pandora.

Première étape : interroger les assistants.

**Elliot suivait Léo, qui déambulait dans l'immense librairie avec un air béat. Aaaaah... tant de petites merveilles qu'il n'avait pas encore lues !**

**Le blond faillit rentrer dans son valet lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement devant une étagère. Il tourna la tête vers le mur de livres.**

**« Le tome 24 du Chevalier Saint ! Ça fait un moment que je l'attend ! »**

**Le brun se mit à pouffer, arrachant une grimace à son ami.**

**Le jeune Nightray prit le livre sous son bras, et ils se remirent à déambuler.**

**Au détour d'une étagère, ils entendirent une dispute à voix basse. Ils se cachèrent, histoire d'espionner. En effet, les deux protagonistes ne leur étaient pas étrangers.**

**« Break, descend de là !**

**- Je ne crains rien, je prend juste ce livre.~**

**- Tu vas tout faire tomber !**

**- Mais non, mais non.~ »**

**L'albinos attrapa le bouquin, puis atterrit souplement au sol, juste devant le brun, qui soupira, agacé. Quel gamin, quand il s'y mettait. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air parfaitement innocent et enfantin arboré par le blanc. On y voyait presque une auréole.**

**Elliot attrape Léo, et l'emmena plus loin.**

**« T'as bien vu ce que j'ai vu ?!**

**- Oui, ton frère et Xerxes Break qui se disputaient.**

**- Depuis quand ils sont amis, hein ? Gil ne me l'avait jamais dit ! Léo soupira.**

**- Tu sais, tu ressemble à une fangirl.**

**- N'importe quoi ! Juste que je m'explique pas qu'un type aussi génial traîne avec un minable pareil !**

**- Qu'est-ce que je disais... »**

**Elliot lui tira la langue, puis alla s'asseoir dans un coin.**

**Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'était le Chapelier et son frère qui sortaient de la boutique, main dans la main.**

* * *

**Bon, je l'admet, ça part en cacahuete. Et bah accrochez vous, c'est pas fini !  
**

**Je tien aussi a faire une annonce : Je risque de ralentir le rythme, déja à cause du lycée, ensuite parce que ma connexion internet est en carton. Je veux bien avoir la 3G, mais taper un texte de 2000 mots sur un clavier gros comme un pouce, c'est pas fastoche...**

**Bon, allez, j'arrête de vous embêter, merci encore d'avoir lu.**

**Bonne fin de vacances !**


End file.
